Star Destiny Wheel
Welcome to the RISE Gaming "Star Destiny Wheel" page This is known as our community rewards system. Players will see that we will offer a variety of different outcomes for our players. *There are 3 different variants of the Star Destiny Wheel we created with different outcomes for players. Prelude Many people believed that having a community rewards system was a different style within anyone. I wanted people to realize they were proven wrong. I believed that I could provide people with a way to make people feel that hard work and helpful deeds will reward people with these rewards. Of course, I proved it wrong with everyone. I wanted people to feel like they were welcome. So I designed this, because I was pretty good with textures. It's a unique system most people will be wanting to get and I think this might allow people to make sure they get the "Honorable Mention - Player of the Week" by helping others out. Because only a few players wanted to help others, only because of the incentives. I always become inspired to develop games that are truely immersive. Warden Stillwater RISE Gaming Association Owner Release Info The reveal of this full feature will be coming most likely this weekend, after the release. Stick around in the RISE Social Group for teasers and hints about what you can win with this! How To Acquire Spins *1) Reaching certain levels in the Star Hunting and Star Fishing games. You can see the levels required by looking at this page. ---- *2) Manually given by staff members if you are the Player of the Week. Earning this honor requires you to help players and other landowners. It is completely optional and doesn't have anything to do with ATM withdrawals or leveling rank. My staff members talk about who should deserve this honor weekly. ---- *3) Given through "Hunter's Challenges" or "Warden Face-Off Challenges" Hunter's Challenges *Certain challenges, depending on the difficulty will award Star Destiny Wheel spins. *Other challenges will award certain things like a reveal of a certain item at HQ, or reveal all items, or other things. *There are up to 3 challenges a day. Sometimes 1, sometimes 2... it just depends. ---- Warden Face-Off Challenge *This is a skill gaming challenge. *'You cannot have any spins to attempt these challenges.' *I do these at random times. *Play a 7 game tournament (top scores) to win a Star Destiny Wheel spin. *If you lose the best of 7 game challenge, you get a second chance to beat a target score. Beat that score to instantly win the challenge. *If you lose the "Second Chance" game, you cannot accept a Warden Face-Off Challenge for 3 days. *Be Warned, I am an expert in Skill Games! ---- *4) Random drop from any shield or jewel in the Star Hunting game. Spins can be dropped randomly from any shield or jewel, randomly - so I would recommend you click and collect everything. ---- *5) There is a fifth reason, but it has to be related to Star Fishing, which is not ready yet. Variant 1 - Star Hunting Exclusive This texture is completed. But we will not reveal the outcomes just yet! Variant 2 - Star Fishing Exclusive This texture is completed. But we will not reveal the outcomes just yet! Variant 3 - Star Hunting & Star Fishing (Combined) This texture is completed. But we will not reveal the outcomes just yet! Category:RISE Pages